Dreamline
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Kise ha tenido suerte de huir con solo unos cuantos golpes, y eso se lo debe a Aomine, quien con el tiempo, se ha enamorado de ella...pero Kise no puede corresponder los sentimientos de ese niño por más que lo intente. [AoKi'fem] [Aomine x fem'Kise] [Soft!KagaKi'fem] [Mención de intento de abuso]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el V evento del grupo AoKiLovers en Facebook, "Pecados Capitales".**

* * *

 **Autora: _R_** _en._

 **Palabras: _3_** _055 según el contador de Word._

 **Advertencias: _M_** _ención explícita (muy explícita) de intento de abuso sexual, mención de violencia contra la mujer, versión genderbend de Kise, versión hetero del AoKi, posible OoC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática. **S** i alguno de estos temas te causan conflicto o no son de tu completo agrado, te invito cordialmente a salir de aquí y buscar una historia que si te guste._

 ****Favor de leer las advertencias y las notas con detenimiento, por favor****

 **Oh my Buda...no creí poder hacer algo así de fuerte (tomando en cuenta que si, puedo hacer fanfics con una trama mucho más oscura), creo que es un tema bastante difícil de tocar, y sobre todo de escribir y buscar la forma de entrar en la psique del personaje afectado para que sean más creíbles las emociones de terror y de odio hacia sí mismo. Sé que es algo corto tomando en cuenta la temática que busqué perseguir, pero no me sentía emocionalmente preparada para ahondar más en un tema así...por no mencionar que el tiempo es y era algo con lo que no contaba realmente.**

 **Si se quedaron a leer, espero que les guste mi vago intento de hacer un Aomine x fem'Kise mucho más fuerte a lo que tal vez estén acostumbrados a leer en fanfics que sean hetero.**

 **PD. Este one-shot forma parte del universo de Impossible, un MidoHimu que tengo en proceso, aunque no es muy necesario que lean este. La historia solo se desarrolla en el mismo universo, pero en la línea temporal, este AoKi termina un par de meses antes del inicio de la historia principal.**

* * *

— _ **Dreamline—**_

 _ **.**_

 _La_ _ **lluvia de estrellas**_ _de los  
brillantes sueños __**en el cielo nocturno.**_ _  
_ _ **Me gustaría verla junto a ti.**_ _  
_ _ **No importa**_ _lo lejos que estemos.  
_ _ **Nuestros corazones**_ _algún día_ _ **se volverán uno.**_

 _ **.**_

— _ **Ryuusei Dreamline/Plasmagica.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las cálidas y saladas lágrimas recorren su rostro y se combinan con las frías gotas de lluvia que poco a poco la empapan.

Ha tenido suerte de huir de su agresor antes de ser abusada sexualmente por aquel hombre en el que tenía confianza y que ahora, no puede evitar odiar de manera irremediable.

Su diestra se dirige a su inflamado pómulo izquierdo y lo toca muy ligeramente, duele, así como le duele la cabeza por el golpe que no pudo evitar al caer al frío y sucio piso de aquel callejón sin salida en el que hasta hace pocos minutos estuvo acorralada. Todavía puede sentir la suciedad de ese piso y el agua sucia mojando sus ropas cuando estuvo acostada, en su nariz todavía siente el insoportable hedor a sangre seca y a basura podrida…en su mente todavía está viva la imagen del horrible corredor que le acompañará en sus pesadillas a partir de ahora.

Las pocas personas que todavía hay en las calles le evitan, y para ella es normal el sentir ese rechazo por parte de los demás a su alrededor. Claro, es más fácil fingir que no hay una loca sentada sobre una de las bancas del parque, sintiendo el agua mojarle y que tiene la mirada perdida.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que las lágrimas se vuelvan un incontrolable llanto que es capaz de alejar a toda persona que pudiera estar cerca.

Kise se siente sucia, usada como un objeto sexual más por el hombre al que le entregó su corazón e intento violarla cuando ella se negó a tener sexo por no sentirse mentalmente preparada para entregarse de esa forma a alguien. Por una parte, sabe que ese chico solo la quería por su cuerpo y no por sus sentimientos.

—Fui una completa estúpida…—Se insulta a sí misma, es preferible que sea ella la que se diga sus errores a que alguien más lo haga.

Se siente realmente mal, tanto mental como físicamente.

.

—Una hermosa señorita como tú no debería de estar bajo está lluvia. —Una conocida voz le llamó la atención obligándole a voltear hacia arriba por unos cuantos segundos.

Aquel agradable joven de cabello bicolor le estaba ofreciendo el paraguas que hasta hace poco traía consigo para evitar mojarse y que la bolsa de papel bajo su brazo se deshiciera por culpa del agua de lluvia. Kise sonrió levemente, agradeciendo en voz baja aquel gesto por parte del pelirrojo que decidió acercarse a ella a pesar de que el maquillaje ahora estaba corrido y sus ropas seguían sucias.

—Kagami…cchi. —Murmuró la rubia observando a su ahora acompañante con una mirada suplicante de que la sacará de aquel lugar. No se sentía con la fuerza como para caminar.

—Está bien, Kise. Ya pasó todo, vas a estar bien.

.

.

La calidez dentro de aquel departamento le hace sentir más tranquila y segura, mucho más de lo que alguna vez se ha sentido en toda su vida.

El suave aroma a panecillos de chocolate marca Takao y las risas de Izuki y su pequeño hijo le recuerdan que ahora se encuentra bien, y que ahí dentro no le va a pasar absolutamente nada malo. Pero es el olor de Kagami el que le ayuda a olvidarse de aquella traumática escena y provoca que sus labios se curven de manera casi imperceptible.

—Deberías tomar un baño antes de que te refríes. Buscaré algo de ropa para que puedas quedarte a dormir hoy…ya veré que hago con lo que traes puesto. —Ordenó Kagami después de haber bajado con cuidado el ligero cuerpo de la joven mujer que hasta hace poco traía sobre su amplia espalda.

.

Es cuando entra a la ducha es que puede notar los moretones que adornan su piel, haciendo que se vean horrible para ella y le recuerde que estuvo a muy poco de odiarse. Esos golpes le recordaran que tuvo mucha suerte de lograr una huida por su propia seguridad, y que debe buscar a aquel joven de piel morena para darle las gracias.

Seguramente Takao lo conozca. Tal vez no haya alcanzado a verlo perfectamente, y sus recuerdos sean una maraña de imágenes que le hacen sentir mareada, pero recuerda haber visto que tenía el uniforme del mismo instituto al que asiste el azabache.

—Kise-san. —Escuchó una suave voz detrás de la puerta, dándole permiso de entrar al baño a pesar de que se encuentra desnuda. Afortunadamente, la puerta del baño es lo suficientemente opaca como para que no se vea su cuerpo a través de la misma.

Una silueta masculina y no muy alta se dejó entrever, dejando un pequeño bulto de lo que seguramente serían prendas para que pudiese vestirse y sentirse más tranquila.

—Te traje algo de ropa limpia, creo que debería quedarte bien. —Dijo Izuki. Seguramente sea algo de la ropa que se quedó de su fallecida esposa. Un detalle que apreciará, y mucho.

.

La ropa le quedaba bien para su sorpresa. Tal vez por eso decidieron prestarle algo que seguramente significa mucho para alguien que ha perdido a alguien importante.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Necesitas hablar con alguien? —preguntó Kagami, asustándola un poco y haciendo que saltará por el susto.

Kise negó suavemente con su cabeza. El agua caliente y el jabón sobre su cuerpo se habían llevado la horrible sensación que estuvo recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar el sucio toque de aquel hombre su piel desnuda, el agua le ayudó a relajarse y olvidar esa sensación de querer vomitar hasta que su estómago estuviera completamente vacío. En cambio, le había hecho recordar que si estaba en el hogar de Kagami era gracias a alguien que le ayudó a escapar de su agresor.

—Estoy bien, en verdad. —Respondió con una sincera sonrisa. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Kagamicchi.

.

.

No es sino hasta la noche, dos horas antes de que Himuro tenga que salir a trabajar que siente la confianza de hablar con alguien sobre lo ocurrido en la tarde.

—Te dije que ese tipo no me agradaba del todo, Ryōko.

Kise solo asiente al saber que el pelinegro le está regañando por no haber dejado a ese hombre cuando le dijo que tenía algo que no terminaba por agradarle en su forma de ser, sobre todo en la forma tan lasciva en la que veía a la rubia.

—No quiero que Kagamicchi se enteré de lo que te conté, ni de los golpes…—Pidió Kise es voz baja.

Tatsuya tampoco tenía planeado decirle a su hermano no sanguíneo lo que sabía, no quiere que se meta en problemas y termine en los separos por pelearse con alguien que no vale la pena.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación esta noche, yo hablaré con Alex para que puedas quedarte con ella en lo que te ayudo a encontrar en dónde vivir. No dudo en que ese imbécil quiera buscarte a tu departamento para terminar lo de hoy.

.

.

.

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que vivió todo aquello que alguna vez creyó que nunca iba a vivir como el casi ser abusada sexualmente, y odiarse un poco por aquello, cuando volvió a ver a su agresor.

La tétrica sonrisa de aquel hombre, esa forma tan propia y llena de orgullo de caminar, el horrible tono de su voz al saludarla mientras se acerca a ella. Su mirada que le hace sentir incómoda y le llena del terror que creyó empezar a olvidar.

Kise no sabe cómo reaccionar ante aquella presencia que le atemoriza y le hace volver a aquel callejón sin salida, las arcadas se hacen más fuertes y se siente mareada que es muy probable que se desmaye a mitad de la calle. Está completamente paralizada, su cuerpo no le responde por más que su mente le dice que huya a la zona céntrica más cercana posible y se pierda entre todo el mar de gente.

—Sígueme el juego, te ayudaré a salir de aquí. —Escuchó una voz susurrarle a su oído, una voz grave y que le fue de gran ayuda para regresar al mundo real.

.

—Yo, Kise. —Saludó Aomine actuando como si en verdad conociera a aquella joven de cabellos rubios y ojos de un intenso color miel.

—Ah. Hola Kagamicchi. —Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, soltando el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía su nombre, pero él si gracias a que el idiota que la estaba acosando la había saludado al llamarle de esa forma.

—Oye… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo a la cafetería? Tú sabes, para platicar un rato. —cuestionó el moreno algo nervioso.

Kise asintió enérgicamente, actuando lo más natural posible ante aquel chico de instituto que le había salvado la semana pasada, y de nuevo le estaba sacando del peligro que representaba aquel hombre que le perseguía solo para terminar aquello que no finalizó.

.

.

—Soy Kise Ryōko, por si tenías las duda de cuál era mi nombre. —Soltó la joven con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios.

A Aomine, esa mujer le pareció realmente hermosa, no solo por su apariencia física que seguía un tanto escondida detrás de aquellos golpes en su rostro, sino por la fortaleza mental que mostraba en ese momento.

—Aomine Daiki.

—Entonces, Aomine-kun. Gracias por haberme salvado de ese idiota.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un mes desde que sabe cuál es el nombre de su salvador, del segundo chico que se arriesgaba a acercarse a ella y salvarla del castigo a la que ella misma se había condenado por equivocarse en sus decisiones.

Sabe que estudia en el mismo instituto que Takao Kazunari, son compañeros del equipo de basquetbol y tiene la edad de 16 años.

También sabe que su madre murió en un accidente cuando el solo era un niño, y que es la mejor amiga de su madre quién se hace cargo de él…aunque se dedique a trabajar en el mismo lugar que lo hace Himuro Tatsuya todas las noches.

—Estoy seguro de que Momoi lo hace para darte lo mejor. Tengo un amigo que también hace lo mismo para que su familia pueda ser feliz, aunque no le agrade tener que vender su cuerpo…—Fue lo que le dijo a Aomine en una de las muchas pláticas que había tenido con el menor cuando podían encontrarse. —De hecho, yo tenía planeado entrar a trabajar en el mismo lugar que Momoi y Himuro a trabajar, aunque no lo hice. Fue Himuro quién no me dejo y me ayudo a encontrar trabajo en la florería de una conocida.

.

.

—Aominecchi. —Dijo Kise llamando la atención del moreno. —Hace poco me enteré que tu madre y mi padre salían cuando estaban en secundaria, pero se tuvieron que separar porque le dieron una beca a mi padre para estudiar en Estados Unidos.

Ese hecho le parecía una completa ironía a Aomine. Su madre había salido con el padre de Kise, la mujer de la que se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Es como si estuvieran destinados a terminar con lo que sus padres habían dejado pendiente.

—Bueno…hmmm. —Daiki no sabía cómo expresar lo que quería sin sonar como un idiota. —La verdad es que…tú me gustas y eso…—Terminó de decir el moreno con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

Kise se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, y no podía decir que era una broma por parte del menor porque en casi el año que llevaba conociéndolo pudo darse cuenta de que Aomine Daiki no era alguien que bromeara, mucho menor con algo así de serio.

—No tienes que darme una respuesta, sé que me llevas poco más de 10 años y que debes de querer a alguien más de la misma forma en la que yo te quiero.

.

Ryōko solo quería correr.

Correr sin saber a dónde, correr para huir de nuevo. Correr a los brazos de alguien que le ayudara en ese momento.

Y a pesar de querer correr, su cuerpo no lograba responder en lo absoluto. El miedo era tan grande, asfixiante e insoportable que su cuerpo había dejado de responder por completo.

—Hola, Kise-chan…—La ronca voz de aquel hombre era capaz de paralizarla por completo, de dejarla indefensa.

Le tenía miedo, un miedo que no podría definir con palabras por más que se esforzara en hacerlo.

Los gritos fueron callados por una improvisada mordaza, y su fuerza huyó de su cuerpo al sentirse presa de nuevo a aquel terror y al dolor que le provoca el tener un cuerpo mucho más pesado y fuerte sobre el suyo.

 _Lamento haber sido tan idiota, lamento haberme enredado con este imbécil._

Sus lágrimas caían rápidamente por su rostro golpeado por haberse resistido en un principio a todo aquello.

.

.

Despertó en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella. El dolor en su cuerpo era incluso más fuerte de lo que sintió hace poco más de un año.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó Daiki al ver que la joven había despertado después de dormir casi un día completo.

En la mirada de Kise podía notarse que estaba confundida, a pesar de que sus brillantes ojos ámbar se veían casi vacíos debido al miedo y el trauma que había experimentado de nuevo.

—No te hizo nada si eso te preocupa, después de que saliste de la cafetería cuando te dije mis sentimientos, algo me dijo que tenía que buscarte.

.

—Dai-chan, ¿podrías ir a comprar lo que falta de la despensa? —preguntó una voz femenina, un poco más aguda que la propia.

Aomine rechistó, pero no podía –ni tenía opción alguna-, de negarse al pedido de la joven con la que vive desde que es un niño.

Pocos minutos de que moreno saliera de aquella habitación, la figura femenina de Momoi Satsuki se dejó ver ante los ojos de Kise. Era una mujer realmente bella, un tanto pequeña, pero con curvas bastante definidas y unos pechos realmente grandes que de solo verlos, Kise solo podía pensar en los dolores de espalda que debe de sufrir de cargar tanto peso; el largo cabello rosado de Momoi amarrado en una coleta alta dejaba ver bastante bien su rostro y sus bonitos ojos castaños.

—Tú debes de ser Kise. Soy Momoi Satsuki, Dai-chan me ha hablado de ti y…si quieres alguien con quien hablar para sentirte mejor, Aomine-kun va a tardarse algo. —Se presentó la fémina, sentándose en el borde del colchón poco después y alejando uno que otro mechón rubio del rostro de Ryōko.

Kise se soltó a llorar, abrazando a aquella completa extraña que le parecía más una conocida más. Momoi le abrazó y acarició sus largos cabellos rubios tratando de calmarle, dedicándole palabras que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba y haciéndole sentir que en verdad puede confiar en ella.

.

—Sé lo horrible que te sientes, a pesar de que no han abusado sexualmente de ti. Pero comprendo el sentimiento perfectamente, te lo digo porque yo fui violada cuando era una adolescente. —Confesó Momoi una vez que Kise estuvo mucho más tranquila.

Era una historia un tanto vieja, pero que valía la pena contar para que Ryōko supiera que no es la primera ni la última mujer que pasaba por algo similar, y qué debía hacer para superar ese episodio.

—Deberías de pedir una orden de restricción y denunciarlo. Si ese desgraciado fue capaz de herirte de esa forma, no dudes en que lo hará con cualquier mujer que se niegue a darle lo que quiere.

Momoi tenía toda la razón, es algo que debió haber hecho desde hace un año para acabar de una vez por todas con toda esa tortura mental que ese monstruo –y ella misma posteriormente-, le estaba provocando.

— ¿Quieres llamar a alguien para que venga por ti?

Kise asintió tímida, quería llamar a Kagami o a Himuro para que fueran por ella. A pesar de que se sentía mucho más segura y tranquila en aquel pequeño y algo oscuro apartamento.

— ¿Podrías llamar a Himuro Tatsuya por mí?

.

Cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de aquel pequeño departamento, corrió inmediatamente hacía la puerta sin importarle el dolor en su cuerpo por el daño físico que había sufrido el día anterior.

Fue ella quien abrió la puerta y casi se tiró sobre aquella figura mucho más alta que ella y con un agradable aroma a pino que tanto le gusta y le hace sentir más tranquila.

—Gracias por venir por ella. —Agradeció Momoi al ver aquella escena que también le tranquilizaba.

—Gracias a ti por cuidar a Ryōko, y dale las gracias a Daiki por haberla rescatado de ese bastardo. —Respondió Himuro, viendo que Kagami y Kise no se separarían en un rato.

.

.

.

—No debiste separarte de ese tal Aomine. —Reclamó Kagami.

La joven rubia se sentía como una pequeña niña a la que su padre regañaba por alguna travesura. Y no distaba mucho de ser algo bastante similar.

—Aominecchi me dijo algo que no pude soportar, por eso me fui. —Murmuró Kise.

—No importa, debiste haberle pedido que te llevará a tu casa.

— ¡No podía pedirle algo así! ¡No después de que dijera que le gusto!

.

Un sentimiento de celos se instaló en el pecho de Aomine al ver aquella escena.

Sabía que era muy difícil que Kise le correspondiera por ser poco más de 10 años mayor que él, pero aun así era doloroso ver que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado era feliz con alguien más. Con alguien que seguramente la conoce de hace mucho más tiempo y que la trata como toda una reina.

Pero, a pesar de tener un amargo sentimiento de ira dirigido a ese pelirrojo, no puede dejar de sonreír porque sabe que esa rubia de amables y lindas sonrisas es feliz. Que después de todo lo que le ha pasado es feliz de nuevo, y que la persona con la que comparte esa felicidad busca mantener esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez, algún día sus corazones puedan ser uno, pero no será en esta vida, de nuevo.

* * *

 **Siento que no logré expresar algún pecado capital de una manera bastante explícita, de hecho siento que no se ve ningún pecado en esta historia. No estoy completamente segura de eso, lo importante es participar en el evento (?) -la apedrean-.**

 **Lamento mucho si toqué un tema bastante fuerte y con el que, por lo menos, debí haber investigado un poco antes de aventurarme a hacer algo así...y que tiene continuación, pero no es AoKi precisamente. Si pueden darse cuenta, no los deje juntos porque considero que a Kise no le gusta la idea de "gustarle" a un niño (porque para ella, Aomine es un niño que quedó abrumado con su apariencia y su madurez), sino que prefirió quedarse con alguien que tiene más o menos su misma edad, y creo que es lo mejor para ambos. No creo que sea una buena idea dejar que Kise y Aomine tengan una relación amorosa siendo que se llevan poco más de 10 años, y Daiki es menor de edad...so, no es correcto x'D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que tiene aspectos que a muchas personas no les gusta (hetero, versiones gender...so) y sus opiniones si quieren dejarlas.**

 **—Ren.**

 **PD. Si creen que el agresor de Kise es Haizaki, se equivocan. Haizaki no tiene vela en este entierro, y dudo mucho hacerlo aparecer en este universo :v el hombre que casi abusa de Kise es alguien desconocido, podría decirse que es un OC que solo menciono y ya.**


End file.
